Nasce uma estrela
by JulianaOSakamoto
Summary: Selecionei essa categoria porque não sabia onde colocar.  Essa história é 100% minha, e não é baseada em nenhuma outra.    Roberta sonha em saber cantar, mas esse não é seu único sonho...


**NASCE UMA ESTRELA**

**Poeira Cósmica**

**Sobre o título**

As estrelas que vemos brilhar no céu não são muito diferentes do Sol, a estrela que atrai nosso planeta Terra e faz com que ocorra o milagre de vida.

As estrelas são, primeiramente, gases soltos no espaço, que são denominados Poeira Cósmica. Pois é, até a mais brilhante estrela do Universo já foi um dia uma nuvem de poeira.

**Capítulo 1**

Eu estava em um bar, mas não sabia como tinha ido parar lá. Estava tendo uma competição de canto: cada pessoa que se julgava capaz de cantar subia no palco - que ficava em destaque bem no meio do bar - escolhia uma musica e soltava sua voz.

Durante o curto período de tempo em que eu assisti as apresentações, somente me decepcionei, pois todos cantavam muito mal. Quando uma garota ruivam - que mesmo cantando muito mal era a melhor da competição - parou de cantar, pediram um próximo, mas ninguém havia se manifestado.

Bia ficou me olhando, pois sabia que era o meu sonho ser uma cantora. Como eu não tomei nenhuma iniciativa, ela disse:

- A minha amiga quer!

Eu congelei. Tentei sussurrar para ela perguntando o que ela estava fazendo, mas o animador já tinha respondido:

- Ótimo! Traga ela aqui!

E então ela começou a me puxar para aquele palco, agora todo iluminado só aguardando que eu subisse. Hesitei um pouco, fechei os olhos e pensei "Calma, Bruna. Esse sempre foi o seu sonho, e você finalmente vai poder realizá-lo. Aliás, o que eu tenho a perder? Eu não conheço ninguém aqui mesmo...".

Mais calma, subi no palco e peguei o microfone da mão do animador. Foi nessa hora que eu parei e olhei para todos que estavam me assistindo. Eu já não estava no mesmo lugar: agora estava em um teatro muito grande. Olhando para a platéia, comecei a reconhecer o rosto de algumas amigas... Algumas inimigas... AI. MEU. DEUS! O que ELE veio fazer aqui?

Fugi do olhar dele. Já tinha perdido completamente aquela segurança que eu tinha conseguido antes. Olhava para os lados procurando uma porta aberta, algum lugar para o qual eu pudesse fugir. Nesse tempo, percebi que todos que eu conhecia estavam lá... E muitos outros que eu só conhecia de vista.

Tentei fugir para a coxia, mas derrepente eu vi que as coxias estavam cheias de gente, olhando para mim e esperando que eu cantasse. Tentei pular do palco, mas ao olhar para baixo, de repente pareceu muito mais alto do que antes.

Então encarei novamente a plateia e todas aquelas pessoas. Antes que eu pudesse pensar o que eu faria, a música começou a tocar...

**Capítulo 2**

Era só o despertador.

Era só um sonho.

Minha vontade de cantar era um segredo. Nunca contei a ninguém por medo de que as pessoas não tenham coragem de me dizer que eu canto mal. Nesses casos, não adianta pedir sinceridade: quase ninguém consegue dizer o que realmente pensa.

Outra coisa que me desanima é ver quantas pessoas da minha idade que eu conheço cantam bem. A maioria também tem realmente uma voz boa. Isso é uma coisa que, mesmo se eu aprender a cantar, nunca vou ter.

Minha mãe também não me apoia. Um dia, sem perceber, eu começei a cantar na cozinha. De repente, ela me interrompeu e falou:

- Por que você canta assim?

- Assim como? – Eu sou tão ruim assim que até minha mãe não agüenta me ouvir cantar?

- Com essa voz... É diferente, meio nasal...

Nossa! Não sabia que eu cantava tão mal assim...

- Você quis dizer fanha?

- É... – ela confessou. Porém, percebeu o que falou e tentou consertar – M-mas isso é só em algumas musicas!

- Poxa! Eu não posso nem cantar na minha própria casa? – falei tentando disfarçar ao máximo o quanto aquilo me desanimou.

- Não é fanha! É só uma voz diferente da sua! – Mais uma vez, tentou consertar.

Dessa vez eu quis deixá-la feliz e fingi que tinha adiantado. Afinal, ela só estava tentando ser sincera. E também, ja faz tempo que aprendi como lidar com meus sonhos: guardá-los somente para a hora de dormir, e no máximo em minha cabeça.

Bocejei, ainda deitada na cama. Dormi tarde na noite anterior e me sentia cansada demais para levantar. "Por que mesmo eu coloquei o despertador para tocar?" pensei "Ah, não... Hoje eu vou ver apartamentos, de novo."

Eu estava em frente ao condomínio de meu futuro apartamento, mas só descobri isso depois.

Eu era completamente contra a ideia de morar em prédio: acho muito pouco espaço, já que estávamos saindo de uma casa bem grande para morar lá. Porém, não havia outra opção: foi o melhor que encontramos naquele bairro.

Nossa antiga casa ficou muito longe da escola em que passei a estudar após ter sérios problemas no outro. Lá também era muito mais perto para meus pais trabalharem, e muito mais seguro. Portanto, não tinha como fazê-los mudar de ideia.

Eu estava em uma praça na frente do condomínio, enquanto meus pais coversavam sobre os detalhes da compra dentro do prédio. Sem saber disso, ainda tinha esperanças de não me mudar.

A praça era linda: tranquila - não ficava em uma rua muito movimentada - e muito bem cuidada. Estava no meio de julho e os ipês, com todas as suas folhas no chão, já começavam a florir. Ela era de um formato circular e possuía caminhos de pedra muito bem feitos, que começavam em quatro direções e se encontravam em um lago também circular em seu centro.

Este lago tinha bordas com uma espécie de murinho de pedra, que eram da altura de minha cintura. Lá haviam algumas carpas, e quatro bancos em volta, virados cada um para a direção de um dos caminhos de pedra.

Eu parei em frente ao lago, me apoiei no murinho de pedra e fiquei um tempo observando as carpas. Fiquei tão distraida que nem percebi a chegada de um garoto na praça. Este parou ao meu lado e disse:

- Ei, você é a garota da minha escola, não é? Aquela que é igual a Juliana de costas!

Virei os olhos em direção à voz e vi um garoto de cabelo castanho-escuro e pele branca. Estava com um boné verde, combinando tanto com o short estilo praia - que nele dava impressão de algo confortável e bonito - quanto com seus olhos, que não só eram lindos como também muito brilhantes e vivos. Usava também uma blusa branca, larga e simples.

Lembro-me de analisá-lo por alguns minutos antes de reconhecê-lo. Era o garoto da sala do lado. Todo o dia, antes da aula começar, ele ia para a minha sala falar com seus amigos. Entre eles, estava sempre a Juliana.

Só depois de reconhecê-lo, tive tempo de lembrar o quanto eu detestava ser comparada com a Juliana. Segurei a cara de desprezo e disse:

- Na verdade, meu nome é Roberta...

Tudo bem, deu para perceber que eu não gostei, mas foi o máximo que pude fazer. Talvez até fosse bom ele entender que não gostava de ser "A Garota Que É Igual A Juliana De Costas".

- Desculpa, Roberta. - ele riu, de um jeito tão charmoso que nem parecia uma risada - Eu achei que fosse ela e já estranhei. - Ele ajeitou um pouco o cabelo - Engraçado, venho aqui direto e nunca te vi.

- Ah, é que eu vim ver os apartamentos novos desse prédio aqui da frente.

- Hum... Vai se mudar pra cá?

- Ainda não sei, mas pelo jeito vou.

- Bom, então você pode vir aqui conversar comigo de vez em quanto. Toda quarta esse horário eu fico aqui, esperando minha aula de guitarra começar sem fazer nada.

Para mim era muito estranho fazer amizade com alguém do grupo de Juliana, mas pensei: _Por que não? Afinal, o que pode acontecer? Só eu parar de falar com ele depois de um tempo._

- Pode ser.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e seus olhos pareciam contentes. Acho que foi a partir daí que passei a reparar sempre no brilho dos olhos dele. Para mim, era tão intenso que eu sentia como se pudesse ver através dele, sentir com ele seus sentimentos.

- Legal. É... - ele começou. Desviou os olhos, parecendo confuso - Esqueci de falar, eu sou o Fernando. - olhou preocupado para o relógio - Eu tenho que ir agora, mas me adiciona no msn, aí você me fala se você se mudar, e se não também.

Foi só então que eu percebi que ele estava com uma guitarra, e tinha encostado-a em um dos bancos antes de vir falar comigo. Abriu o zíper da frente da capa dela e tirou um caderno. Arrancou o pedaço de uma folha, escreveu seu msn e me entregou. Sorriu para mim, e disse tchau enquanto andava de costas, em direção à um dos caminhos de pedra.

Tive vontade de lhe perguntar por que ainda estava tendo aula no meio das férias, mas não tive chance.

Logo que cheguei em casa, liguei o computador. Eu ia adicioná-lo, mas pensando em como seria estranho para mim, não o fiz. Só adicionei quando voltei de viagem. Quando o fiz, estava a dois dias de me mudar, e três de voltar às aulas.


End file.
